Divino amor
by Wendy Grandchester
Summary: Una historia breve que narra a través de una bellísima canción la despedida de Candy y Terry, pero como toda Terrytana, yo le agregué una dosis de esperanza, espero que les guste. (Songfic)


**Disclaimer:** Candy Candy y sus personajes pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi respectivamente, la canción: "Divino amor" pertenece al grupo Portolatino, un hit de los 90's que ahora es un clásico. Este songfic matizado con una breve historia inspirada en el animé y mi propia imaginación es de mi autoría y tiene el único propósito de entretener.

 **Nota:** Es basado en una canción, por lo que será una narración breve y sencilla.

* * *

 **Divino amor**

 **Por: Wendy Grandchester**

* * *

No podía creer que el amor volviera a traicionarla, luego de entregar tanto, esperar tanto, otra vez la desgracia la había sorprendido dormida. Otra vez sentía como el corazón se le apretaba, se le oprimía hasta quedar como un frijol seco.

—Lo vi venir...— Le dijo a Susana con la pena bailándole en el rostro pecoso al compás de las lágrimas.

—Candy, yo sé que a quien ama Terry... es a ti...— respondió la desafortunada actriz, en su camilla de hospital, semblante destruído, tan caído como sus coletas, una gruesa sábana tapando su pérdida.

—Cuando te vi, sin saber por qué, supe que iba a perderlo, lo presentí... sólo que... jamás pensé que fuera en estas circunstancias... de hecho... pensé que eran ideas mías, que él era mío...

—Yo quise interponerme, yo lo sé, pero jamás planifiqué que...

—Gracias...— dijo solamente, desconcertando a la convaleciente.

—¿Qué agradeces?

—Lo salvaste. Me iré sabiendo que él está vivo, que está bien, puedo vivir sin él, pero no podría soportar que muera, perder otro amor así...— Tuvo un flashazo del accidente de Anthony.

Abandonó la habitación sintiendo que le faltaba el aire y se encontró con Terry una vez más.

—Candy...— la llamó, con el único latido de su corazón, presintiendo lo que ella haría, pero aferrado tercamente a ese hilo fino de la esperanza.

—Terry... lo siento mucho, lo siento...

Lloró amargamente y lo abrazó, el rostro de él mojaba su cuello de lágrimas. La amaba, la amaba de la forma más intensa en que se podía querer a alguien, alguien con quien tu alma encontraba paz, alas que te sostenían cuando caías al abismo.

La tentación estaba a la puerta, salir corriendo, huir del destino y crear uno nuevo, pero había algo demasiado grande que ambos tenían y no era honor, era... conciencia.

—Terry, suéltame, por favor...

—¡No!— Dijo con la voz ronca, pero anudada por el llanto.

—Sabes... sabes que no tengo corazón para hacer esto, Terry...

—Sólo déjame quedarme así un momento, no hables...

Ella se quedó muy quieta, en el reconfortante calor de sus brazos, en la suave caricia de su respiración en su cuello. Era amor, era pasión, con Terry había conocido los diferentes matices del amor, la pasión de Terry siempre se había desbordado, en todo él, en todo lo que hacía.

—Tengo que irme.— Sacó fuerzas para que su voz sonara firme, rompiendo el abrazo que se quedaría con ella para siempre.

—Al menos déjame acompañarte...— ella negó con la cabeza, sonriendo muy triste.

Ella partía en el frío y cada copo de nieve que le caía era como una pedrada en el corazón. En la ventanta, él la veía partir, igual que en su infancia, viendo sus sueños romperse, viendo siempre la felicidad tan lejos de él.

 _ **A seis segundos de decirte adiós**_

 _ **me vi tomando el tren del sol**_

 _ **no importa que lastimen las distancias**_

 _ **mi alma siempre volverá hacia ti**_

 _ **no olvides llamarme alguna vez,**_

 _ **no olvides, no...**_

 _ **te extrañaré, por siempre...**_

Ella no era la misma, había llegado con un equipaje lleno de sueños, regresaba rota, fría, callada. Lo había amado, se había metido en sus pensamientos, en su ser y hasta que se volvieron a encontrar, no había soñado con otra cosa, él había estado en ella en todo momento.

 _ **Por siempre tú,**_

 _ **tú siempre en mí**_

 _ **divino amor, divino amor,**_

 _ **tú siempre en mí**_

 _ **amor, amor, divino amor**_

Llegó de vuelta a su destino, cansada y medio muerta, y aún en su estado deplorable, encontró desprecio e injusticia, terminó en los brazos fuertes, fieles y protectores de Albert, Albert debió llamarse Ángel.

—Candy, ¿qué pasó? ¿Qué te hicieron?— Sostenía su débil figura, esperando una explicación, pues se había ido con el ímpetu de la vida misma y volvía como una flor mustia y marchita.

—Otra vez, Albert... me volvió a pasar...

—Candy... lo siento. Aún no lo creo... quisiera hacer algo para cambiarte el mundo. Muchacha, ¿cómo es que siempre consigues tan mala suerte?

...

Había confiado, había abierto su alma y se había atrevido a soñar, se había llenado del espíritu de Candy, y sobre sus alas, había sobrevolado el abismo en el que se hundía. Descubrió que sus labios sabían mucho mejor que los cigarros, que una tarde a su lado dejaba una dulce sensación, recuerdos mágicos y no la resaca y los rasguños de una noche en un bar.

Ella lo había transformado, había cambiado su mundo, llenó espacios que nadie más pudo y al borde de la cima, le había soltado la mano, lo dejó caer estrepitosamente.

—Volveré mañana...— le dijo a Susana, le besó la mejilla y ella pudo sentir el fuerte olor a alcohol, las flores mareadas que dejó en la mesita junto a su cama reflejaban el ánimo de él.

 _Prométeme que serás feliz_ , le había dicho, pero lo que su corazón realmente gritaba era, _no me olvides..._

 _ **Hace segundos de decirte adiós**_

 _ **un corazón saltó a la vida**_

 _ **no olvides el volverme a amar**_

 _ **aunque sea en el viento que me tocara al pasar**_

Su vida había perdido el sentido, se había descarrilado, no tenía a quién dedicar sus triunfos, actuar no era lo mismo, imaginaba su cara entre la multitud, sólo ella le daba ganas de vivir, sólo ella le había dado amor y sólo a ella él amaría. Si ella volviera... lanzó la botella que aún estaba a la mitad del licor, se hizo pedazos en el suelo de su habitación. Si ella lo viera en ese estado, él sería solo otro más que la defraudaba.

Así que volvió al mundo que le tocó y volvió a hacer lo que amaba, actuaba para ella, sonreía para ella, a la única butaca vacía del teatro, para él no estaba vacía, era el lugar de ella, siempre ahí, con él.

 _ **Por siempre tú**_

 _ **tú siempre en mí**_

 _ **divino amor, divino amor**_

 _ **tú siempre en mí**_

 _ **amor, amor, divino amor**_

...

Ella había continuado, lloró lo que pudo llorar, pero había continuado y seguía soñando, quizás no con volverlo a ver, pero sí con alegría, con ganas de vivir, de ayudar, tal vez de amar.

Estaban en el Hogar de Pony, en el almuerzo, Albert había resultado ser un Ángel en realidad, ya supo que era su padre adoptivo, una razón más para adorarlo.

Entre risas, con Annie, Patty, Archie, sus madres, los niños y todo lo que amaba, sacó un lugarcito para la melancolía y se fue a la colina. La melodiosa música de la gaita invadió su soledad.

—Albert... tú eres... el príncipe...—sonrió y lo abrazó. Revivió aquél enamoramiento infantil cuando tenía seis años.

Regresaron al hogar, pero Candy y Annie se quedaron afuera, no había oscurecido mucho, ya lejos del bullicio, era bueno para conversar.

—¿Quién lo iba a decir? Albert es el abuelo William... el príncipe con el que tanto soñabas...

—Jamás lo hubiera imaginado... jajajajaja.— Se rió, llenándolo todo.

—Candy...— Annie estaba curiosa.

—Dime.

—¿Te gusta Albert?

—¿Qué? Annie, pero qué cosas dices, cómo crees que...

—Son muy cercanos, han convivido y no puedes negar que es... guapo se queda corto...

—Bueno, sí... lo amé cuando era niña y luego adulta, aquí entre nosotras... no te voy a negar que me haya sentido atraída por él, es inevitable, cuando me abrazaba en mis momentos más vulnerables he llegado a imaginar qué se sentiría quedarme en esos brazos, pero no es lo mismo...

—¿El qué no es lo mismo?

—El amor es mucho más. Con Terry, por ejemplo, tontéabamos, nos peleábamos, me atormentaba no poder entenderlo, no saber lidiar con él y esa nube oscura que siempre estaba sobre nosotros, pero... yo amaba cada parate de eso. Terry me llevaba al límite, a amarlo, odiarlo, querer salvarlo y a la vez dejarlo que se hundiera por necio, Terry me despertaba cosas... y lo extraño porque él es tan diferente... su risa, sus locuras, me fascinaba correr el riesgo que él proporcionaba a mi vida y él era... un caso perdido, me hacía reir, tenía unas ocurrencias... y cuando se enojaba era tan... gracioso, me celaba de todos, vieras las escenas que hacía...

—Llegué a ver algunas...— murmuró Annie, recordaba con pesar que Archie era casi siempre el motivo de tales escenas, porque si bien Terry era un loco impulsivo, sus celos no eran infundados, Archie quería a Candy.

—Pero ahora él es feliz, retomó el rumbo y eso es lo que importa...— Soltó el periódico que indicaba que había vuelto al teatro. Y a Susana...

—¿Todavía lo amas?

—Eres cruel, Annie.

—¿No has considerado...?

—¡No! Ya no me lo digas más, este día es para ser feliz, ¡no lo arruines!—llorando se alejó, dejando a Annie resentida y confusa.

Volvió a la colina, a revivir los viejos tiempos, a extrañarlo, a volver a amarlo.

—¿Quién te hizo enojar así para golpearlo ahora mismo?

—¡Jam!— Se asustó y se puso de pie, no pudiendo creer que él estaba ahí, que lo estaba viendo.

—¿Qué haces aquí sola, Tarzán?

—¿Qué haces tú aquí?— le espetó entre rabia, asombro, ganas de abrazarlo, de todo.

—He vuelto a todo lo que amo...— le sonrió, aquella sonrisa que ella le conocía.

—Terry... ¿por qué me haces esto? ¿Por qué vuelves?

Se echó a él abrazándolo, llorando.

—Porque eres la única persona con la que quiero estar, Candy, no puedo vivir sin ti, me perderé si no estás, lo sabes, sabes que no funciono sin ti...

—Todo lo que me dices... es muy bello, no hay nada que yo quisiera más que te quedaras... pero no se puede, Terry, no nos hagas esto. Susana...

—Susana está muy bien, Candy, créeme...

—¿Vas a dejarla?

—No.

—¡Y qué es lo que pretendes!— Se soltó de él y lo encaró furiosa.

—Susana está en las mejores manos, en los mejores cuidados y está haciendo lo que ama, actuar...

—Pero...

—Te aseguro que desde su silla, tiene más temple y voluntad que cuando andaba. Candy, Susana siempre tendrá mi apoyo, pero yo te necesito, vine por ti...

—Terry... ¿estás seguro de lo que...?

—Aún podemos alcanzar el tren, vámonos.— Le tomó de la mano.

—¿Irnos? ¡Te volviste loco!— Se detuvo, mirándolo a los ojos.

Terry no contestó nada, sólo le sonrió, le sonrió y la miró con esos ojos pícaros.

—Sí, estás loco...— convino rendida y lo siguió.

—¡Espera!— Dijo él de pronto.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Tengo que besarte.— Sin darle tiempo a pensar, tomó sus labios con el arrebato y la pasión de aquella vez, sorprendiéndola una vez más al bajar la guardia.

Cuando el beso terminó, ella a penas podía sostenerse en sus pies.

—Vámonos.— Le dijo Terry otra vez.

—No, espera...— respondió Candy y a él se le fue el corazón al suelo.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Tengo que golpearte.— le recordó y le estampó una bofetada que si bien lo sorprendió, también lo enfureció.

No se la devolvió, pero sí la volvió a besar una y otra vez mientras ella pataleaba y él se la iba llevando, para siempre.

 _ **Por siempre tú**_

 _ **tú siempre en mí**_

 _ **divino amor, divino amor**_

 _ **tú siempre en mí**_

 _ **amor, amor, divino amor**_

 **Fin**

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, esta canción es viejita, por allá en el 96, pero recientemente al escucharla, ya que trata de una triste despedida, inevitablemente pensé en esta pareja y hace unos días que venía pensando en hacer el songfic. Les recomiendo que busquen la canción en YouTube, es bellísima y sin duda se transportarán a Candy y Terry como sucede conmigo cada vez que la escucho.**

 **Desafortunademente es de las pocas canciones conocidas de ese grupo, pues fue de esos tantos que solo obtienen un solo Hit y quedan en el olvido, aún así, la canción sigue siendo un clásico inolvidable, escúchenla: "Divino amor" (PORTOLATINO).**

 **Un beso y hasta pronto,**

 **Wendy**


End file.
